everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiddenfolk/Miscellaneous
Formerly an Upcoming OC page made redundant by the OC page and the Sandbox page. For now it's being used as an archive for some stuff I'd like to keep before I'm fully comfortable deleting it off personal character template (Its basically the same as the normal one just tweaked for personal convenience) Character Personality Hobbies Appearance Fairytale – (Fairytale Name here) How the Story Goes How does (name) come into it? Parallels Relationships Family Friends Pet Romance Enemies Trivia nyeh dunno Royals Hildefons Cosico'''the next Franz in Coppelia *Enthusiastic about economics and choreography, his excitement for his story is hampered only by his severe fear of dolls. '''Odile Hildolle the next Swanhilde in Coppelia *Daughter of a dance instructor, Odile is a disinterested teen whose only interest in her story lies in her future marriage to Hildefons. Ginto-Ellecia Loftus the next Elder Mother from The Little Elder-Tree Mother *Meant to be a dream-like figure who exists in a slightly bemusing time stream, Ginny is a nostalgic mess fascinated by cryptids and home videos. Darrell (surname) the next Fairy godmother from Finette Cendron *Darrell is a modern-minded fairy who's striving for Internet fame with their youtube stunt channel. As such they don't really know if they have time for such a plain side role, but since fairies are at risk of disappearing when they rebel, better safe than sorry. At least they can bow out early. James Kelley-Esquirol next Devil in The Devil and Gaspanino *His fairytale was once the basis for a silent age cartoon. However James seems to be under the impression that he's from said cartoon. With a vendetta against modern tech, he attempts to regain his former glory with youtube subscribers and hypnosis. Cadere Alcide Pérez the next Tooth Fairy *Goes by his middle name, Alcide. A guy who lives for brawls and troublemaking. He's hotheaded but cares immensely for small children. The world may be strange and you may lose a few teeth along the way but it needn't be scary. Beatrice Miller the next Girl without Hands from the fairytale of the same name. *A cool and enigmatic mastermind type. Charismatic, many people are intrigued by her, something she subtly encourages. An exorcist, she keeps many of the demonic entities at school in check. Dante Sinistrum the next Devil from The Devil with the three Golden Hairs *in a large setback none of the Divine Jokes saw coming,Dante was assigned a different fairytale. A serious but slightly paranoid person with an affinity for science, he's less interested in ruining people's lives and more in his personal safety. Roxane Liebste the next Sweetheart Roland from Sweetheart Roland *A buoyant gal who loves love, her love story and everything else that's lovey. Though she may not fit the stereotypical nerd look, she's never happier than when she's in a lab. Psychology, biology, philosophy... no matter what method, she will get to the bottom of the concept known as 'love' Ibycus (surname tbd) the next Crane from the Crane Wife *A cold fashion designer. Disgusted by her future husband's inquisitive nature, she's taken to starting rumours and conspiracies to freak her out. Grethe Maylis Angelsen the next Angel from the Last Pearl * A cross between a jehovahs witness, a game show host and a stepford smiler. Sisyphus Pesta Ambrosine, Godfather Death Rebels Heron R. Cupid the next Cupid from Death and Cupid *One part cherub, one part inventor, and one part angsty middle child. Rudhall Bowes a Swan Maiden from Swan Lake *the most grounded of the Pierides. Favours technology over ballet. Dreams of creating an entire series of automata to reenact Swan Lake so no one has to die. Sahara Peri Neutrals Chloris Berdea Uaithne Roheline Ty Nishtar * An army surgeon and Shiloh and Cheir's technically-brother. A sardonic jokester with a gory sense of humour. Ethan Arcus Langs-Toller the next Death in Death and Cupid *A sea-loving Reaper with a penchant for gambling. He's not especially looking forward to his story but he's not really considered any other option. Landry Hartmann the next Girl from Sweetheart Roland *a paranoid girl who considers love to be an illness that must be cured. Upcoming ocs (obsolete, to be moved) Ènna Fletcher- Fitcher's Bird. Post-story, her mother started a clothes company and became a fashion icon. Ènna is an introverted person who feels ill equipped to live up to her mother's legacy. She spends her time taking language courses, making costumes for the drama department and taking care of her falcon. Maho Pan- Satyr from the shepherdess and the chimney sweep and Minton's best friend. He's the anchoring force to stop Min from smashing her face in. Enjoys antiques and will go on for hours about historical significance and craftsmanship if you let him. He's prone to stress and is easily flustered, particularly if you make a joke about him. Nevertheless, he's responsible and extremely considerate of other's feelings. He's afraid to hurt any body's feelings and can be overly philosophical if you let him. Cetcea and Levi Messina- The Sea Maiden and The Boy Who Found Fear At Last, though it's uncertain who gets which destiny due to their constant bickering. They're merfolk and live with their Aunts Chary (Carrie) and Scyllya (Celia) after their parents died. Levi is an anarchist who wants to watch the system crash and burn while Cetcea is more prone to antagonising people as opposed to 'the system'. They're very polarising people and being caught in the middle of one of their spats will inevitably make your life harder. At their cores, Cetcea is disillusioned with love and humanity due to how merfolk always get a bad deal when they interact with humans, while Levi finds the idea of destiny oppressive. Daiki Dock- An impulsive mouse that doesn't attend eah. Spends his time hanging round Book End, helping at Yesteryears and busking. He's witty and easy to get along with and is notably friends with Minton, Maho and Hadley Quietus, who tend to frequent book end. He's quick to try and lighten the mood and is the centre of a good dozen impromptu parties. Ty Nishtar- A disconcerting army surgeon with morbid hobbies. Cheir Palmer- An army surgeon who does their best to help out others. Hirta Botterill- Diamonds and Toads. Band kid who plays the clarinet and an aspiring writer. Despite getting a bad ending, she wants to go through with her story because 'sometimes, even a simple tale of right and wrong can make a difference.' However what she resents is the idea of absolutes that her tale raises. Every time her parents are mocked or insulted for their pasts as bad people, she immediately goes on the defensive. Overall she's a quiet reflective family oriented person who just wants people to know that immaturity isn't irredeemable. April ???-Diamonds and Toads. Son of the famed opera singer and 'good daughter', he's a sweet and considerate, if timid guy. He wants to be a stylist. Being close to his cousins makes him identify as a rebel. He works hard to maintain the goodness that comes naturally to his mother because he doesn't want to disappoint her. However this can make him afraid of revealing his own opinions and worries. ???? Botterill- The Ungrateful Son. That title couldn't be farther from the truth. His parents put special emphasis on gratitude, and he is basically the most grateful person you could meet. He's a loner and spendsmost of his time looking after wildlife and trying to find owners to adopt the vipers and toads common to his household. He's incredibly protective of these pets and will frequently visit the owners solely to ensure that they're taking care of the toads. Goosebumps and Langneck from the Six servants Hermit (how the hermit helped win the King's daughter)- A backpacker who likes wandering and ignores most rules. fog collector and hell hunter from How the hermit helped win the King's daughter How six made their way in the world The fool of the world and the flying ship Tuncay (surname TBA)- Many Moons. Pretty much been given the task of taking care of his spoilt prince and he's suffering bc he's really annoying. He's pretty much lost all joy in his role and feels himself inadequate bc of it. Blames himself for p much everything. He does like pleasing people and can be very creative tho. Let him be a jester. Fuyuki Yurara- The resident snow oc. She attempts to confront her own biases against other people by making more effort to get to know them. Somehow this gave her the reputation of being a manic pixie dream girl. (???) -The merchant and the thief. Suuuuper pretentious, believes fairytales should be edgier, probably draws a ton of pinups too. (???)- depressive misanthrope who despises their story. While they're a Royal, they only go by their role's name because they don't want their name associated with their story. Damek and Irek Zapieckowskie- The two who stole the moon. Really idiotic. (??)- the Belle of Belfast city. He was just some guy who hit puberty and suddenly became really hot. Somehow that was sufficient basis for a destiny. He's p relieved that at eah everyone is better looking than him bc having everyone pursuing you when you just want to take care of your kid brother and maybe finish your book is pretty annoying. At this point he's just stopped caring about social graces and wants to sleep. Takara- Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. Defines himself by his relationship with others and is sometimes described as a leech. Does a lot of philosophical thinking about love. Pretty dense tho. Dreams really big and then never gets it done. Chloris and Uaithne- they're green skinned, have unfamiliar clothes and don't speak a recognisable language. Are they aliens? No they're two kids struggling to cope with suddenly being stuck at eah with no hope of going home and to be frank are really sick of the tv cameras and psychologists. Chloris is angry and defensive, Uaithne is resignedly optimistic. Archived Sandbox entries Consider this an example of digital hoarding. Do not follow my lead. Paradise Loste *Female-Lesbian-Irish *Motifs- Harry Clarke art, stained glass, apples/mouths, religious imagery, caskets, stars *Clothing style- *Colours-Black, blood red, cream, reddish-purple *Pious but also insincere in a way *v intense under a fragile facade *fluctuates between 'screw it we're damned anyway' and 'nO I REALLY CAN BE BETTER' *A liar and an unreliable narrator *constantly discusses her mortality *and thinks that religion and destiny is a way of forcibly controlling her *wants to be a god *thinks that she is trapped on a singular life path, unable to fight fate *melodramatic pessimist *vehemently anti-establishment and anti-industrialisation *makes everything herself, completely self sufficient, and in cases she cant be self sufficient she goes without *Works harder not smarter, would drive herself to collapse just to fulfil arbitrary goals, rather than fail *'life is built on pain, only ruin can come from pleasure' *obsessed with the idea of suffering? Suffering is Pious, Misery is Pure or smth *persecution complex *repressed *pet Afghan hound named Eden *Very shifty *says um a lot *big into solopsism Ignore this Category:Subpages Category:Hiddenfolk